Uskrsnuće
by Shrike
Summary: Ispravak jedne male nepravde. Originalni likovi, nešto što se trebalo desiti IMHO. Uživajte :]


Svi likovi su orignalno Salvatoreovi, kao i mjesta, nazivi, bla bla. Uživajte.

- - - - - - - -

USKRSNUĆE

Jarlaxle je potiho sam sebi čestitao primjećujući matronin titravi smiješak dok je stajao pred njenim masivnim tronom, pritisnut sa svih strana veličinom glavne kapele kuće Baenre. To je najbliže što se moglo doći pohvali od stare žene, no dovoljno da ga uvjeri da je zadatak izvršio točno po njenoj zapovijedi i, još važnije, da je ispunio njena visoka očekivanja. Muškarac se lagano naklonio, izražavajući zahvalnost u odgovor na njeno nijemo odobravanje, prije nego što je svaki trag njegovog lukavog smiješka nestao da bi ga zamijenio trijezan izraz svrhovitosti. A danas je ovaj plaćenik ušetao u grandiozan Baenre kompleks sa doista osobitim ciljem..

"Ako bi matrona bila tako ljubazna…", započe on galantno no stara ga žena ušutka jednim odrešitim trzajem svog tankog zapešća. Njezin tamni, uvijek-spletkareći nikad-spavajući um već je bio negdje drugdje, kujući nove urote da udovolji Kraljici Pauka i osigura neprikosnovenu nadmoć svoje kuće. Naposljetku, to je bilo jedino važno. Postignuti ciljevi, ma kako veliki, već su bili stvar prošlosti a prošlost, ne samo da nije bila bitna, nego doslovno nije postojala u Menzoberranzanu, previrućem gradu tamnih vilenjaka.

"Da, stvar tvoje isplate" ona se poluokrene u tronu crnom kao obsidijan i, bez da svrne budne oči s plaćenika, posegne za obližnjim stolićem. Na njemu je ležao unaprijed pripremljen tobolac sa zlatnicima – njegova uobičajena plaća – kao i žrtveni bodež s oštricom koja je ličila na zmijoliko tijelo otrovnice s očima od dva crvena rubina. Iako je Jarlaxle u jednom brzom, istreniranom pogledu procijenio nož kao predmet enormne vrijednosti, sumnjao je da bi ga matrona Baenre ikad ponudila kao nagradu. Veće su šanse bile da bi ova oronula rospija ponudila njega Paukovoj Kraljici kao žrtvu, vadeći mu još živo srce iz grudi s tim vješto iskovanim oružjem. 'Nagrada' koju bi umjesto zlatnika dobio za neuspjeh. Muškarac tiho izdahnu od olakšanja pri pomisli na svoju dobru sreću, zasada. Ruka stare matrone sa zlatom bila je na pola puta od stola do ekscentričnog plaćenika, kada je on konačno smogao hrabrosti da progovori.

"Velika matrono…" Jarlaxle se pognuo vrlo nisko, čak i skinuo šešir široka oboda s glave te izložio svoj glatko obrijan potiljak i naizgled ranjiv vrat matroni, ignorirajući svoju plaću. Žena ga je proučavala sa rastućim zanimanjem; iako je bio samo običan muškarac, vidjeti ovoga tako iskreno poniznog nije bio uobičajen prizor. Znajući ga, zaključila je da nešto zaista jako želi. Stara žena prinijela je koščatu ruku do svojih tankih, beskrvnih usnica i otrovno se nacerila, no ponovo je uspostavila nedodirljivu pozu i hladan izraz prije no što je Jarlaxle mogao zamijetiti propust u njenoj inače čeličnoj emocionalnoj disciplini. Već ga je odavno željela vidjeti ovako podređenog, ali se nikada nije usudila koristiti klasične metode ili tradicionalna oruđa da pouči ovog arogantnog muškarca njegovom mjestu u Underdarku; plaćenik je jednostavno bio predragocijen da bi ga se uništilo. Također, tu je bila i sramotna činjenica koju matrona Baenre nikad nije izričito priznala, čak ni sebi, no duboko, duboko u svojoj crnoj duši bojala se da ovaj tajnoviti lik nije samo ono što se na prvi pogled čini i da je sigurno mnogo više od samo pretjerano drskog muškarca. On je – unatoč svojoj smiješnoj pojavi, niskom položaju i neadekvatom ponašanju – ipak posjedovao moć koju je čak i ona, glava najmoćnije kuće u gradu ubojica, morala prepoznati i poštovati.

Najgora stvar bila je što je i on to znao.

"Što je?" upitala je u polu-dosađujućem polu-iznerviranom tonu, naglašeno tresnuvši tobolac natrag na stol, "Tvoj apetit za zlatom je porastao od našeg zadnjeg sastanka?"

Jarlaxle odluči ignorirati nazubljeni, opasni podzvuk njenih riječi. Mudro zaključivši da će djelovati manje drsko sa šarenim šeširom u rukama, umjesto da vrati svoj prepoznatljiv pernati zaštitni znak na glavu zadržao ga je dolje, kao i svoju bradu, dok je govorio.

"Ne bih ni sanjao da ispoljim tako obijesnu pohlepu, matrona je već ionako izdašno velikodušna." Ona se u trenu smrknula na njegovu uobičajenu drzovitost. Iako su joj lice i tijelo bili omlohavljeli i naborani, par vrlo lucidnih očiju vrebao je pod teškim kapcima kao skriveni grabežljivci spremni ubiti u bilo kojem trenutku. Jarlaxle zdravorazumski odluči da je vrijeme da zauzda svoj sarkastični jezik i ne izaziva sudbinu, bar ne danas, s toliko toga za izgubiti…

"Stvar je u prirodi nagrade, veličanstvena matrono… " oklijevao je, "Ako sam vam dobro služio zatražio bih slobodu zahtijevati drugačiji vid isplate, samo ovaj put." Plaćenik je zgotovio molbu s lakim naklonom svoje izbrijane ćele, bez ikakve ideje kakvu vrstu reakcije da očekuje od ostarjele žene. Mogla bi se raspametiti od bijesa zbog njegova smjelog zahtjeva, a mogla bi i ovaj neočekivani prijednog naći vrlo zabavnim. Bilo kako bilo, potrudit će se da ga učini inferiornim jer ovaj put on je bio taj koji je tražio nešto od nje, za razliku od uobičajenog vice versa scenarija, a ona će se potruditi da on to zapamti.

I žena je zaista, samozadovoljno se šepireći na svom tronu, odugovlačila s odgovorom, gledajući u muškarca ispred sebe pogledom kojeg je bilo nemoguće odgonetnuti, no iz kojeg je naprosto isijavalo koliko uživa u nastaloj situaciji. Jarlaxle je nepomično stajao i čekao, podsjećajući se da je podnošenje ovako otvorenog ruganja, na kraju krajeva, samo mala cijena za platiti u odnosu na ono što može dobiti, samo ako pravilno odigra svoje karte.

"Dakle…" ona lijeno započne kada se konačno udostojila progovoriti, dok ništa u njenom glasu ili jeziku tijela nije odavalo što misli o njegovoj nekonvencionalnoj ideji, "… želiš nešto drugo. Moje zlato nije više dovoljno dobro za beskućnog drowa, muškarca otpadnika?"

Iz zadnje se riječi naprosto cijedio prezir, oštro ga podsjećajući na to tko je on u drowskom društvu; ništa. 'Otpadnik' je kategorija van svih kategorija, položaja ili kasta. Čak i najbjedniji muškarac u drowskom matrijarhatu pripadao je negdje, dok su za otpadnike vrata društva bila zabrtvljena devetorostrukim zasunom. Jarlaxle se mogao samo iznova nijemo nakloniti na to, ali ne bez blijedog smiješka. Poslovao je sa starom matronom dovoljno duga da je znao razaznati kada se u njoj kovitla zatišje pred oluju bijesa, a kada se samo poigrava s nekim dovoljno nesretnim da privuče njenu pažnju. Iako je bio cijela desetljeća, možda čak i stoljeća mlađi od nje, sigurno nije bio novak u sličnim igrama mačke i miša; bio je siguran da je zagrizla u njegov mamac. Znatiželja je nadvladala gnjev, bar za sada, no iskusni plaćenik bio je svjestan da će mu trebati mnogo sreće i vještine da iskamči ono po što je danas došao.

A Jarlaxlov današnji prohtjev bio je… pomalo egzotičan, baš kao i on sam.

Neuhvatljivi se plaćenik ponovo ispravi, trudeći se da zadrži izraz pokornosti na licu. Ne bi imalo smisla provocirati bijes najmoćnije Llothine svećenice samo zbog banalnog nedostatka ponekad zahtjevne, ali obvezne etikete; ako već nije bio zastrašen, barem bi trebao biti dovoljno pristojan da se pretvara da je.

"Veličanstvena kuća Baenre oduvijek je snabdjevala Bregan D'aerthe najboljim zlatom u Menzoberranzanu," laskao joj je, "kao što se nadam da će i u budućnosti."

Plaćenikov vješ jezik pleo je slatkastu mrežu kurtoazije oko implicitnog obećanja njegovog budućeg stavljanja na raspolaganje matroninoj volji. Njoj to nije promaklo, jednako kao što joj nije promakao ni neizgovoren uvjet koji nije trpio pregovore; ako je zaista namjeravala računati na njega ubuduće, bilo joj je bolje da mu ovaj put udovolji. Oba su tamna vilenjaka imala nisku toleranciju na prijetnje, otvorene ili prikrivene poput otrovnog bodeža u rukavu. Rafinirani, kalkulurani i hladnokrvni, kao najreprezentativniji pripadnici svoje rase u tom pogledu, tacitno su se dogovorili da međusobno popuste; ona će ga saslušati, a on neće postati odveć ambiciozan.

"Moje je vrijeme predragocijeno da bih ga ovako traćila." matrona ravnodušno prokomentira, kao da on nije baš ništa rekao. "Ako imaš išta… pametno"- riječ je izletila iz njenih usta kao uvreda – "za reći, govori! Ili se gubi! Jedan od mojih sinova će te otpratiti do izlaza."

Jarlaxle namjesti ekstravagantan šešir natrag na glavu u jednom širokom zamahu, skrivajući smiješak što se tvrdoglavo nastojao probiti na njegovo lice boje ebanovine. S vremena na vrijeme znala je biti tako šarmantna, ova starica, upozoravajući režeći iz navike i kad za to nije bilo potrebe. Njih oboje su već ionako jako dobro znali kako stvari stoje.

"Poštovana matrono, uvjeravam vas da ću biti kratak."

Lagano je kimnuo i zanjihao veliko repno pero zataknuto o obod njegovog šešira koje se nastavilo bibati gore-dolje kroz zrak i pošto se njegova glava već smirila. Oči matrone Baenre su nesvjesno pratile plešući pernati vršak trenutak-dva prije no što se njen ognjeni pogled suzio i spustio na plaćenikovo lice, nabirući joj obrve u mrkom bijesu. Njegove nepraktične đinđe i pretjerano nanizan nakit, kombiniran sa potpunim i namjernim odsustvom ukusa u odijevanju, neprimjereno obrijana glava i suvišan povez preko oka kojeg je nosio kako i kada je htio, već su dovoljno iskušavali njeno strpljenje. Jarlaxle je, primjećujući njen mali kiks, žurno nastavio da ne bi naglas zahihotao.

"Ako dopustite, kao plaću želio bih dobiti jednu malenkost, ma sitnicu od vas, nešto što nikada nećete ni primjetiti da nedostaje, a što bi enormno vrijedilo ovom vašem vjernom slugi" zagonetno je razvezao u već habitualnom polu-zadirkujućem tonu.

"Govori!" ton njenog glasa se penjao, naznačujući da je polako gubila strpljenje. Ovo nije bilo vrijeme za greške.

Jarlaxle, u muci da nađe prave riječi za izlaganje svoje molbe, spusti pogled na matronin crni tron – cijenjeni posjed prve kuće Menzoberranzana. Tama kamena, neprozirna čak i za drowske oči, isijavala je misterioznu magičnost i činilo se da skriva živuće, uvijajuće oblike ispod svoje glatke površine. Jedini predmet koji nije bio isklesan iz jedinstvenog bloka crne obsidijanske stijene bio je par velikih dijamanata, od kojih je svaki bio umetnut u jedan naslon za ruke.

Kao i mnogo puta do sada, njihova ledena ljepota i neupitna vrijednost zaplijenila je pažnju oportunističkog plaćenika. Za jedan dugi trenutak on je bio tako bespomoćno opčinjen njihovim zavodljivim sjajem da je zaboravio što je želio reći. Trajalo je to trenutak predugo; matrona Baenre je zamijetila što je zaitrigiralo Jarlaxleovu pažnju. Njeni tanki, crni, koščati prsti, ne malo nalik paučjim nogama, kliznuli su niz gladak kamen trona i preko izrezbarene površine oba dragulja kao da ih štiti od njegovog pogleda, a dugi su se nokti u grču gnjeva pokušavali zariti u kamenu tvrdoću. Njeno lice, ispresjecano bezbrojnim borama, u grimasi se pretvorilo u masku golog bijesa. Isturujući glavu i ramena, te ogoljujući zube ona je, i prije no što je Jarlaxle stigao reagirati, zaurlala na njega iz dubine grla dok se pljuvačka u sitnim kapima razletila na sve strane:

"DRSKI MUŠKARČE!"

Nakon što je životinjski krik obletio prostranu kapelu nekoliko puta u vidu jeke, sve što je slijedilo bila je mrtva tišina. Matrona Baenre polako je zasjela natrag kao da joj je nagli napadaj bijesa posve iscrpio krhko tijelo. No ključajući crvenooki pogled fiksirao je Jarlaxlea s većim intenzitetom nego prije, obećavajući samo bol i smrt – točno u tom redosljedu. On je znao da ne smije gubiti ni časa i da se mora pokušati opravdati prije no što ona baci čini i zazove kakav užas s neke druge sfere da joj posluži kao sredstvo egzekucije, ali baš kad je otvarao usta zvuk šuštanja metala o kamen natjera ga da ih opet zatvori.

Iza trona, iz sjena, promoli se ruka i polako podigne zmijoliki žrtveni bodež sa stola. Uskoro se pojavio i njen vlasnik, klizeći u Jarlaxlov vidokrug i prinoseći nož k svome licu. Oprava, ukrasi i insignije koje je nosila bez sumnje su je označavale kao jednu od Llothinih visokih svećenica i kao jednu od žena kuće Baenre, upravo onu koju je Jarlaxle najviše mrzio. Dok je proučavala muškarca sa praznim, reptilski hladnim pogledom, liznula je jezikom preko vrška noža te oružjem mazno kliznula niz svoj vrat gdje je metal ostavljao rezidualni hladni trag na vrućoj koži u infracrvenom spektru, a izraz ledene bezizražajnosti nije ni zatitrao na njenom predivnom licu boje najcrnje noći.

Tretirajući muškarca kao da nije ništa više do neugledna neživa stvar što zakrčuje njihovu grandioznu dvoranu, mlađa se žena okrene matroni Baenre. "Draga majko…" zaprede u dubokom, opasnom altu i retorički upita, "Zašto si ovaj bijednik dopušta uznemiravati tvoj mir svojom glupošću?"

Mlađa svećenica tad učini par koraka naprijed, a notorna okrutnost što je bila isklesana u svakoj oštroj liniji njenog lica postajala je sve očitija kako se primicala. Prizor muškarca iskrivi joj pune usne u tihom gnušanju. Uperila je dugi nož prema Jarlaxlovoj glavi bez da se i potrudi pogledati ga: "Čemu nositi povez, ako su ti oba oka zdrava? Ili, još bolje…" – susrela se s njegovim pogledom, a osmjeh joj je bio tako leden da je protjerao trnce zle slutnje niz Jarlaxlovu kičmu – "Čemu imati dva zdrava oka ako već nosiš povez preko jednog?"

"Bladen'Kerst!" matrona autoritativno podvikne, no ne bez jedva primjetnog titraja u glasu; čak ni ona nije u potpunosti mogla kontrolirati nepredvidljivu ćud svoje druge po starosti, do srži sadističke kćeri. Bladen'Kerstin način rješavanja stvari dokazao je svoju probitačnost mnogo puta do sada, ali možda je u zadnje vrijeme postajala preneuravnotežena da bi opravdala svoje postojanje. Vladavina ove matrone morala je biti neprikosnovena, u vlastitoj kući kao i u cijelom gradu Menzoberranzanu! Matrona Baenre uzdahnu za sebe – bila je to opasno slaba karika u njenim redovima koja je postajala sve očitija i s kojom bi se trebalo uskoro pozabaviti. Ali do tada…

"To bi bilo dovoljno!" prozbori ona mirno, pokazujući kretnjom svojoj kćeri da ode. Imala je puno povjerenje u plaćenikovu sposobnost da se obrani, možda čak i nadvlada ovu moćnu mladu svećenicu, ali koji god rezultat krvoprolića bio – ona od toga ne bi profitirala. Ako plaćenik pogine, biti će izgubljen jedan od njenih najpouzdanijih i najsposobnijih špijuna-asasina. A ako umre njezina kćer - ne da bi to nužno bio posve loš razvoj situacije - njena bi kuća bila oslabljena, a ona bi morala provesti osvetu ubivši plaćenika. Iako je bila zaintrigirana mogućim rezultatom i poigravala se s mišlju da ih ipak pusti da se pobiju, moćna matrona Baenre donese konačnu odluku – neće biti nikakvog razračuna u njenoj kapeli. Barem ne za sada.

Iako je njegova fasada savršene pristojnosti i dalje stajala, Jarlaxle se posve napeo i lagano premjestio s noge na nogu, zauzimajući obrambeni stav – činjenica koja nije pobjegla budnim matroninim očima. Prije nego što je situacija imala prilike eskalirati, ona je intervenirala. I to ni sekundu prerano.

"Ostavi nas!" njen beskompromisan glas upozoravao je da neće tolerirati ni najmanji neposluh. Sa drowima Bladen'Kerstinog kova uvijek je krucijalno pokazati da misliš ozbiljno. I sigurnije. "Imamo još raspraviti neke stvari koje te se ne tiču!"

Mlađa se svećenica nakloni majci i, spremajući bodež, krene ka izlazu ali ne prije no što je počastila Jarlaxlea jednim naizgled beskrajno dugim, prijetećim zurenjem. Kad bi pogledi ubijali, muškarac bi se bio pretvorio u hrpicu pepela na mjestu gdje je stajao. No plaćenik, već vidno opušteniji i kao uvijek spreman na nestašluk, samo joj se isceri u lice i namigne iza poveza, pokazujući koliko ga se dojmio njen visok položaj, moć i autoritet. Bladen'Kerst pokaže zube i munjevito se okrene k majci u gnjevnoj nevjerici, proučavajući izbrazdano lice, tražeći prešutnu dozvolu da kazni drskost i svojim bičem razdere muškarca u komade. No kako se stara matrona držala kao da nije vidjela ništa, ništa se nije ni desilo, te mlada žena nije imala drugog izbora nego pokoriti se njenoj naredbi i nestati jednako brzo i nečujno kako se i pojavila, sa šakama stegnutim od niživljenog bijesa. Čak i drowi divlji i surovi poput Blade'Kerst znaju bolje nego nerazborito izazivati matronin bijes.

Jarlaxle nije namjeravao čekati da stara svećenica progovori prva. Iako se njeno lice, što je još prije samo nekoliko trenutaka sjalo jarko od ljutnje u infracrvenom dijelu spektra, sada vidno ohladilo, sumnjao je da bi imala puno razumijevanja za daljnja nespretna odugovlačenja. Kad je proračunao da je Bladen'Kerst dovoljno daleko odmakla, pogledao je gore, ravno u krvavocrevene zjene silne matrone.

"Došlo je do nesretnog nesporazuma" reče on bez traga uobičajenog smiješka. Bolno svjestan koliko je klimavo balansirao na rubu provalije, muškarac doda tiho i ozbiljno: "Čak ni Jarlaxle nije toliko smion." Bilo je mnogo istine u njegovim riječima, pa se njeno čelo izgadilo dok je promatrala kako se plaćenik ustaje iz još jednog od dubokih naklona.

"U čemu je onda stvar?" matrona je ljutito zahtijevala, polažući šiljastu bradu u dlan jedne ruke i zureći u muškarca jednim od onih svojih enigmatičnih pogleda. Kako je dokučio da nema boljeg načina da objasni, Jarlaxle odluči biti direktan, ovog puta ulažući silni trud da svoje oko zadrži na tronu, a ne matroninim dragocjenim dijamantima.

"Čuo sam određene glasine da duše svih drowa koji su izdali Kraljicu Pauka i bili pretvoreni u grozomorne dridere prebivaju zatočene u ovom veličanstvenom klesarskom djelu…"

"Vjeruješ u sve glasine koje čuješ?" prekine ga ona ravnim tonom, hotimično razbijajući fluidnost toka njegovih riječi, stremeći da ga izbaci iz takta. Nije bilo šanse da mu ovo olakša.

"Preživljavam i napredujem u poslu zato što obraćam pažnju na sve glasine koje mi došapnu moji izvori, velika matrono, ma kako nebitne i neistinite izgledale" plaćenik pogne glavu s poštovanjem i sjenom uobičajenog smiješka što mu preleti licem. U gradu tamnih vilenjaka gotovo da i nisu postojale glasine koje bi se mogle nazvati nebitnima, a stara žena je to znala bolje no ijedan živući drow Menzoberranzana. Njena duga i uspješna vladavina govorila je elokventnije no što bi mogle ikoje birane riječi da je ona dobro usvojila tu lekciju. Dopustila si je lagan osmijeh potvrde i ohrabrenja Jarlaxleu da nastavi izlagati svoju molbu.

"Kao što rekoh, biti ću kratak; želim natrag jednu od tih duša, u njegovom prirodnorođenom obliku, u dobi kada ga je zadesila smrt, sa potpunim sjećanjem na sve što se desilo u međuvremenu za vrijeme njegove metamorfoze u nakaznog dridera" iskusni je veteran tečno izrecitirao, znajući dobro što hoće.

"Oh, muškarca?" odvrati ona ravnodušno bez da trepne ili pokaže ikakvu namjeru ispunjenja tog zahtjeva. "Pomislila sam da ćeš željeti neku svećenicu ili čak matronu koja ti je nekoć stala na put, da…" – najednom se užasno naceri, iskrivljujući već duboko izborano lice i otkrivajući istinsku dubinu svoje okrutnosti i zloće – "…s njom izravnaš račune. Ne bi vjerovao koliko se moćnih žena na koncu ispostavilo nevjerno Lloth, veličanstvenoj Kraljici Pauka." Oronula žena tad polako povuče dlanom preko uglačane površine trona, s ljubavlju i nježno kao da miluje dragog, vjernog ljubimca. Na njenom licu, na tren izgubljenom u mislima, samo je podli osmjeh na usnama odavao smjer njenih nakana i ježio Jarlaxlovu kožu.

Borio se da mu glas ne zadrhti dok joj je odgovarao. Čak je i jednom od najprepredenijih tamnih vilenjaka bilo teško pojmiti da netko može sva ta stoljeća mirno sjediti na nečemu što je u stvari bio kavez za mučene i proklete duše njene vlastite vrste. Ona mora da čuje njihove krikove i vapaje cijelo vrijeme - on najednom shvati. Može li postojati bolji podsjetnik da se bez pitanja pokoravaš Njenoj volji od neprestanog zavijanja u agoniji onih koji to nisu učinili, a koje ti danonoćno odzvanja u glavi?

"Jest, samo običnog muškarca. Siguran sam da to nije pretjerana gnjavaža za muku i trud s moje strane…"

"Da, da!" ona nestrpljivo odreže ispraznu kurtoaziju, kalkulirajući koliko je profitabilan ovaj pakt. Plaćenik je odlučio uzeti izgubljenu dušu umjesto zlata? I to još, povrh svega, dušu ništavnog muškarca? Morala se svjesno disciplinirati da mu se otvoreno ne nasmije u lice, njemu i njegovoj gluposti.

"Koga tražiš?"

"Pripadao je kući Daermon N'a'shezbaernon" Jarlaxle oprezno počne.

"Ne postoji takva kuća u Menzoberranzanu!" matrona ga iznova prekine hladnim tonom.

"Ne više, istina" muškarac spremno odvrati dok mu se smiješak proširivao; pregovaranje je definitivno bilo njegov teritorij. Matrona Baenre se u odgovor opasno smrkne. Sjećala se te kuće veoma dobro, njena zadnja matrona Malice bila je strašna napast i stara svećenica bila je i više nego spremna odigrati bitnu ulogu u njenom padu. Plaćenik je samouvjereno nastavljao s pričom unatoč njenom razdraženom pogledu; naposljetku, ona je pristala na ovaj ugovor: "Svojevremeno je također bila poznata kao kuća Do'Urden."

"Tko?" žena ga je požurivala ne videći više smisla u igranju te igre s Jarlaxleom. Što prije zaključe ovaj dogovor, to bolje. Uostalom, plaćenik bi se mogao predomisliti i ipak uzeti zlato, a to bi je učinilo vrlo, VRLO ljutom. "Ti hoćeš dušu Zaknafeina, majstora oružja!"

Plaćenik se enigmatično nasmiješi i polako, polako zavrti glavom u odricanju, unaprijed pogađajući njene riječi. "Zaknafein je bio proklet, da, ali nije pretvoren u dridera. Osim toga, iako je on neosporno bio jedan od najvještijih boraca naše ponosne ratničke rase, za mene bio bi posve… neupotrebljiv" reče jednostavno. "Vraški ironično, baš kako to Lloth voli, zar ne?"

Vidjevši matronin iznenađen pogled, on suho objasni: "Nije se bojao gnjeva Kraljice. Koja onda sredstva imam ja da ga natjeram da služi mojim interesima?" Jarlaxle slegne ramenima i uzahne sa žaljenjem, pa nastavi.

"Ali trebam borca, i to dobrog…" zastane, "Bregan D'aerthe još nedostaje njegova vještina."

"Želiš najstarijeg sina!" dahne žena u naglom shvaćanju.

"Posljednjeg najstarijeg sina." ispravi je on ozbiljnim tonom.

Matrona Baenre polako zakima glavom u tišini, konačno uvidjevši po što je plaćenik došao; po zadnjeg najstarijeg sina, muškarca koji je nekoć bio čak i učitelj na Melee-Magthere, drowa kojeg je Jarlaxle bio više nego sretan ubrojiti u redove svoje bande otpadnika poslije pada kuće Do'Urden. Nije da je bivši plemić dočekao promjenu položaja s osobitim oduševljenem – ona se naceri u sebi, prisjećajući se – no baš kao i svaki drow, bio je spreman na bilo kakvu nagodbu da spasi goli život. Pravi stroj za preživljavanje.

Stara žena teško uzdahnu; kako je moguće da su taj žilavi drowski ratnik i njegov prokleti, nakazni brat potekli iz iste kuće, iz krila iste matrone? Zatresla je svojom delikatnom glavom da strese duge bijele pramenove kose s lica i raščisti misli – još se morala riješiti plaćenika, a on je postajao vidno nestrpljiv. Morat će razmišljati o Llothinim nedokučivim putevima nekom drugom prlikom.

"U redu." ispljune suho, samo potvrđujući ono što je već izgestikulirala. Iako je mrtav ratnik bio uistinu vrijedna nagrada, i dalje je smatrala da je itekako povoljno prošla.

Jarlaxle se nasmiješi i lagano nakloni, bez da je skinuo budan pogled s nje. Ovdje jednostavno nisi mogao biti preoprezan, nikada. No već sljedeće sekunde smiješak mu je posve ispario s lica kada se jedna duga, dlakava noga pomolila iza matroninog vrata i počela napipavati svoj put niz njenu ključnu kost. I druga se noga pojavi. I još jedna. Veliki crni pauk polako ispuza iz svog toplog gnjezda između stražnje strane ženinog vrata i slapa njene duge kose, plazeći niže da se smjesti na uvelu kožu njenih prsiju, izgledajući kao krajnje realistično izdjeljan amulet.

Jarlaxle suho proguta, pokušavajući ne pokazati stravu što je rasla iz dubine njegovog želuca. Matronin ljubimac je bio sve samo ne obično osmonogo stvorenje poput onih što su u nebrojenim hordama migale po Menzoberranzanu. Noge ovog primjerka bile su jezivo nejednake u duljini i obliku; neke su bile izdužene i kanđolike, neke su bile samo batrljci, neke debele kao prsti, a neke tako tanke i glatke da su uznemiravajuće ličile na kakve instrumente. Cijela je njegva pojava grozno odudarala od simetričnosti i spektakularne ljepote Menzoberranzana, njegove arhitekture i stanovnika. Iako je stvorenje šepalo, djelovalo je daleko od besmopoćnog boglja. Jarlaxle nervozno lizne usne. Nije imao pojma što je stara matrona odlučila učiniti, ali OVO zasigurno nije ličilo da drowa kojeg je tražio. Nije čak ličilo ni na pauka – pomislio je napola uspaničeno sa maskom dobro prikrivene odvratnosti. Kreatura, koja je sada udobno ležala na ženinim grudima, okrene se prema plaćeniku i, kada ga je fokusirala, ostade nepomična. Mogao je vidjeti njene brojne oči, velike i male, kako su usredotočene na njega s zlosutnim sjajem.

Matrona Baenre se činila posve nesvjesna čudovišta što se ugnjezdilo pod njenom bradom. Pokušavala se koncentrirati sa obnovljenim mrštenjem na izboranom čelu. Njene su se tanke usne pomicale bez zvuka ali žustro i bez zastajkivana ili oklijevanja. Jarlaxle se pitao koliko je vremena prošlo od kad je zadnji put izvodila nešto slično, ako ikad. No svejedno, nizala je tajne riječi čarolije kao da je to bila svakodnevna rutina, samopouzdana kao sama prokleta Yochlol. I opet, unatoč svoj njegovoj mržnji, morao se diviti staroj svećenici – ona je uistinu zaslužila biti jedini dostojni vladar ovog bespoštednog grada.

Poslije nekoliko minuta tihe litanije matronini su teški kapci klonuli a ona se namrštila još dublje.U sebi plaćenik je odahnuo od olakšanja – čuvar! Naravno, deformirano stvorenje bilo je čuvar, vjerojatno jedan od Llothinih praktičnih darova matroni Baenre za njeno vjerno služenje. Kako zgodno. Netko, ili nešto, da služi kao njene oči dok ona zaziva mrtvu dušu. Ova starica definitnvno nije voljela riskirati. Sada kada je znao pravu svrhu malog čudovišta, Jarlaxle je opušteno stao proučavati mu udove i izobličeno tijelo. Tko zna što je sve bilo u stanju učiniti? No, ubrzo je odustao od škakljivih kalkulacija; ta prokletinja se vjerojatno odazivala naredbama stare vještice, i to ekskluzivno. Prava šteta – zaključi u sebi i usredotoči se na ženu koja je najednom počela proizvoditi oštre zvukove, padajući dublje i dublje u trans. Ili možda dublje u bunar mrtvih duša. Trebao mu je trenutak da shvati da je to ritmičko pojanje na nekom starom, zaboravljenom jeziku, posve nepoznatom inače dobro informiranom plaćeniku. Osluškivao je neko vrijeme ali kada je shvatio da ne može razaznati niti jednu riječ, slegnu ramenima i popravi nabore svog šarenog kratkog plašta. Izgleda da nije imao što za raditi, osim čekati.

Neuhvatljiva obličja iza kamene površine matroninog trona sada su se pomicala brže kao da ih je uznemirila neka nevidljiva sila. Vidjevši njihovo nemirno previranje, Jarlaxle nije mogao ne pomisliti na bića utrpana u golem kotao da budu živa skuhana; kako bi se voda zagrijavala ona bi očajnički pokušavala pobjeći agoniji, slijepo grizući i plivajući u krug. Sada, povrh sličnog ali bezvukog vrtloga sjedila je velika matrona - krhka i mala žena kože boje ugljena sa perjanicom jarko bijele kose što joj je krunila glavu - i djelovala solidnije i čvršće nego kamen pod njenim tijelom. Bila je to njena ruka, kandža njenog uma koja je miješala ovu mutnu baru zarobljenih, nemirnih duša. Jarlaxle odvrati pogled pretvarajući se da se divi bogatoj arhitekturi kapele, bez želje da dalje gleda u nezemeljski prizor kamena probuđenog u život. Iako je iskušao mnoge stvari tijekom svog dugog života bogatog iskustvima, kada se radilo o mrtvima, osobito o ukletim umrlima, on se odlučno nije miješao. Čak se ni Jarlaxle nije usudio petljati sa silama koje je ova svećenica pokušavala ukrotiti. Kao i uvijek, znao je svoje granice.

Konačno, iz kakofonije neartikuliranih zvukova, neočekivan ženski smijeh jasno se prolomio kroz cijelu golemu dvoranu. Jarlaxle se okrenuo u matroninu smjeru, iščekujući. Tko zna, možda je konačno poludjela. Ne bi bila prva koja je izgubila razum pokušavajući prodrijeti tamo gdje joj nije mjesto.

No ona otvori oči, jasne i oštre kao uvijek.

"Pronašla sam ga" lukav joj je osmjeh otkrio oštre zube, "Proklet i izmjenjen od vlastite sestre, svoje vlastite krvi!"

Ona se zabavljeno zahihoće, zabacujući glavu u otrovnom užitku. Nije postojalo ništa što su Lloth i njene svećenice voljele više od mračne ironije.

"Budalasti muškarče, tako ti i treba. Pogotovo jer…" njeno se lice drastično izmjeni, smrkavajući se sa svakom riječi, "si bio nesposoban ubiti svog bogohulnog brata!"

Jarlaxle se neudobno premjesti s noge na nogu, znajući dobro njene napade bijesa izazvane samim spomenom Drizztova imena. Već se dogovorio sam sa sobom da će ga, ako ikad sazna nešto o tom neobičnom drowu i njegovom boravištu, osobno poći loviti, čak izaći i na površinu ako treba, i dostaviti, živog ili mrtvog, u ovu kapelu. Nekako je imao osjećaj da bi se matrona bez razmišljanja odrekla jednog dragocjenog dijamanta sa trona za Drizztovu glavu. Možda čak i oba. Plaćenik se iskezi kao vuk a, sreća njegova, matrona to protumači kao reakciju na predivnu ironiju koja je bila život nesretnog najstarijeg Do'Urden sina. Smirila se, zaboravljajući Drizzta za sada. Htjela je da ovaj muškarac pred njom nestane što prije s njenih očiju, iz njene kapele, kućnog kompleksa, grada. Lloth, kako je mrzila ta inferiorna stvorenja, bez obzira kako korisna s vremena na vrijeme bila!

Ponovo je zatvorila oči, koncentirajući se. Crni je tron iznova oživio. Jedna njena crna ruka počela se silovito tresti, grčeći se u šaku i polako okrečući nagore. Jarlaxlu se činilo da se ona bori da nešto zadrži u dlanu, nešto snažno i tvrdoglavo odlučno da izađe iz tog petoprstog kaveza od mesa. Nakon što su se krupni grašci znoja pojavili na matroninu čelu, sljepivši joj najbliže pramenove kose o obsidijansku kožu, plaćenik je nevoljko napravio korak-dva unazad. Njena se mršava ruka tresla u enormnom naporu da zadrži silu koju je očito jedva zauzdavala. Tetive i žile iskočile su van indicirajući da je kost bila opasno blizu točke pucanja. Čvorasti, dugonokti prsti malo su popustili počevši se rastvarati. U tankim pukotinama što su se otvorile među njima, Jarlaxle nije mogao vidjeti toplinu ženinog znojnog dlana što je trebao sjati jarko bijel u infracrvenom spektru. U stvari, nije mogao vidjeti ništa. Baš kao da je pokušavao probušiti rupu kroz hladnu, glatku površinu trona svojim očima osjetljivim na toplinu. Ništa.

Paukoliko stvorenje na ženinim prsima nije reagiralo kada su potočići znoja, što su se kotrljali niz njen vrat, takli njegove noge, no skočilo je, brzo kao sama smrt, kada je Jarlaxle pohitao naprijed. Plaćenik je, zaboravivši na etiketu i položaj, namjeravao poteći matroni u pomoć i zatvoriti joj šaku vlastiti rukama prije no što je tajanstvena sila potpuno nadvlada i otvori svih Devet Paklova usred kapele kuće Baenre. No čuvar je samo podigao jednu od svojih nemoguće dugih nogu u jasnom upozorenju, te je muškarac, nemajući druge, u hipu stao i odstupio, više prestravljen odvratnom kreaturom nego nepoznatom opasnošću koja je vrebala iz matronine šake. Zirkao je u minijaturno čudovište, proračunavajući bi li ga stigao ubiti na vrijeme i da li bi ga mogao ubiti uopće, kada se treskavica što je obuzela matronu prekine naglo kao što je i započela. Kamen mrk poput oniksa pod njom bio je miran i nepokretan kao i prije, kao da se baš ništa nije desilo.

Visoka svećenica otvori oči, umorno ali s cerekom na izboranom licu.

"Ah ti nevjerniče" rugala mu se, nadajući se da on neće primjetiti koliko je iscrpljena doista bila. I uznemirena; iako je ovo bio težak i varljiv postupak, nije očekivala da će imati toliko poteškoća izvršavajući ga. Starila je… Još se jedna bora brige urezala duboko u već izbrazdanu kožu njenog čela da tamo ostane zauvijek.

Njeni su se tanki prsti polako otvorili, otkrivajući savršenu kuglu ugnježđenu u dlanu, tamnu i neprobojnu kao da je napravljena od samog trona; crna, hladna rupa usred tople krvi što je suknula iz svježih, dubokih rana koje je si je matrona zadala vlastitim dugim noktima. Nonšalantno je dobacila sićušnu kuglu muškarcu, ne brigajući hoće li je on stići uhvatiti ili ne. Njen je dio bio gotov i sve što je sad htjela bilo je odmoriti se… i razmišljati. Bilo je toliko stvari o kojima je trebala razmisliti…

Jarlaxle je samopouzdano ulovio kuglicu, dok mu je druga ruka simultano skinula šešir s obrijane glave i završila taj jedinstven fluidni pokret u dubokom naklonu. Sa neprekrivenim okom proučio je misteriozan predmet, hladan i gladak pod njegovim znalačkim prstima, još ljepljiv od matronine krvi. Doista zagonetno – premišljaše za sebe, pokušavajući se prisjetiti da li je ikada vidio išta slično.

"Kako bi ovo trebalo…" počeo je s uzdignutim obrvama, no svećenica je očekivala pitanje.

"Samo je razbij kad ga poželiš oživjeti. A sada idi! Nestani!" matrona nestrpljivo izlaje i muškarac se mahinalno pokrenu k vratima, još uvijek zbunjen predmetom u kojeg je zurio. Negdje na pola puta sjetio se da je izostavio sve one nužne prazne riječi zahvale i divljenja, ali kad se okrenuo na peti s užasom je ugledao matronu kako sjedi kao i prije, s dlanom okrenutim nagore. Paukolika kreatura dopuzala joj je uz ruku i sada je udobno sjedila na površini dlana, sa ogoljelim, snažnim čeljustima umočenim u jezerce krvi što se postupno hladila u dodiru sa zrakom. Hranilo se. Plaćenik se naježi i zatrese glavom u otvorenoj nevjerici.

Zadnju stvar koju je vidio prije no što je namjestio šešir natrag na glavu i užurbano izašao, bio je izraz matroninog lica kojeg neće nikada zaboraviti; njene oči bile su zatvorene u gotovo orgazmičkom ushitu dok je nešto mrmorila. Potiho, visoka svećenica zastenja od iščekivanja. Prenula se i bezvučno zarežala kada je nesveto stvorenje zarilo svoje helicere duboko u meko meso njenog zapešća, ali njene je otkrivene zube uskoro prekrio jezik koji se polako promolio i senzualno liznuo tanke usne.

Llothine usluge doslovce su se plaćale krvlju.

Puštajući da joj glava u ekstazi padne unazad, stara se matrona nasmiješila na golicavi osjećaj dok je njen ljubimac nepokolebljivo sisao, izvlačeći samu životnu energiju iz nje. Moj život za tebe, Kraljice, moj život za tebe! – šaptala je u transu.

Jarlaxle je nikad nije vidio tako iskreno sretnu.

- - - - - - - - -

U sigurnosti svojeg tajnog skrovišta Jarlaxle je dopustio svojim magičnim čizmama da ponovo jetko odzvanjaju u sudaru s kamenim podom, uživajući u zvuku kojeg je bio lišen u grandioznoj Baenre kapeli, sve u ime kurtoazije. Ovdje, on je bio jedini gospodar. Muškarac sjede u svoj omiljeni stolac, udobno tonući u meki jastuk i ispružajući obje noge na stol. Još uvijek je držao obsidijansku kuglicu osjećajući njenu kliskost i neobičnu težinu za tako mali predmet. Koliko god je držao u ruci, izgleda da se uopće nije zagrijavala.

Čudno – ponovo pomisli plaćenik, okrečući je po stoti put među prstima. Da nije bilo njene težine i osjeta tvrdoće između vrhova njegovih prstiju, bilo bi lako povjerovati da je uopće nema.

"I što sada?" Jarlaxle promrmlja, polusvjestan da priča sam sa sobom. Ili možda nije bio posve sam? Možda je drowski ratnik nekako bio UNUTAR ove stvarce, osluškujući i videći sve, ali bespomoćan da izađe? Plaćenik se morao nasmiješiti. Ako je tako, možda bi ga trebao malo držati unutra, samo za zabavu, i osloboditi tek kad mu bude trebao. Nasmijao se grohotom naglas prisjećajući se jedva suzbijanog bijesa i maske najprofinjenijeg prezira na licu poniženog bivšeg plemića koju je ovaj često nosio od pada svoje kuće. Bio je to izraz kojeg je Jarlaxle bezbroj puta hotimično isprovocirao u prošlosti. Spavao bi toliko slađe kad bi znao da je nesretni najstariji sin bespomoćno zatočen u ovom maleckom zatvoru, pjeneći se u uzaludnom, nijemom bijesu.

Egzotični plaćenik zaigrano odbaci kuglicu u zrak pa je samouvjereno ulovi drugom rukom, te izbaci ponovo. Ako je najstariji Do'Urden sin zaista unutra, Jarlaxle je bio siguran da nije cijenio ovakav tretman. "Dosta igrica, vrijeme je za ozbiljne igre" on naposljetku zaključi, prinoseći savršeno sfernu kaplju noći do svog lica po posljednji put.

"Underdark je već čekao dovoljno dugo na tebe" prošapta on loptici sa polusmiješkom, ne iznenađujući se kad je zamijetio da njegov topli dah ne ostavlja nikakva traga na glatkoj površini. "No, idemo …"

U trenu kad je pustio da mu kugla isklizne iz prstiju i srazi se s kamenim podom, kroz glavu mu sine zastrašujuća pomisao – što ako ga je matrona Baenre prevarila? Što ako se, umjesto očekivanog drowskog ratnika, pojavi neki bezimeni užas ili se otvori portal u neku drugu sferu? Kroz jednu beskrajnu milisekundu goli strah i shvaćanje vlastite naivne gluposti doslovno ga je okamenio.

Ipak, ništa slično se ne desi; matrona Baenre održala je svoju riječ, barem ovaj put.

Na tlu, gdje se crna kugla rasprsla bez zvuka, sada je nagi muškarac ležao na rukama i koljenima, s golim izvijenim leđima i pognutom glavom, a čelo mu se oslanjalo o podni kamen. Jarlaxle se brzo oporavio od inicijalnog šoka, sabirući se i nabacujući uobičajeni objestan polu-smiješak. Uspravio se i poluokružio ležeću figuru s velikim zanimanjem i oprezom, a glasno ječanje čizama odzvanjalo je prateći svaki korak kojeg je napravio, kao jedini zvuk u prostoriji.

Pa, očito je zaista bio muško, a po starim ožiljcima na leđima bilo je evidentno da je upoznat sa zloglasnim zmijoglavim bičevima Llothinih svećenica. To samo po sebi, naravno, nije značilo ništa – mogao je ovo biti bilo koji muškarac Menzoberranzana, a kako mu je lice još uvijek bilo skriveno iza duge, guste kose, Jarlaxle nije mogao utvrditi da li je ovo što se materjaliziralo ni iz čega doista bio drow kojeg je želio. Plaćenik samo lagano slegne ramenima, za sada zadovoljan što mu se izlegao barem normalan tamni vilenjak, a ne strahoviti drider ili neka nakaza sa pipcima.

Muškarac na tlu se najednom zagrcne i strese, ispuštajući dubok, bolan krik koji natjera Jarlaxla da se odmakne par koraka. Zgureno tijelo tada udahne svoj prvi dah poslije smrti i zacvili u agoniji kad mu je zrak projurio sljepljenim plućima, mjestimice trgajući meko tkivo u svom naglom naletu. Jarlaxlov se nos nakrivi od gađenja na mokre zvuke što su dopirali iz usta ponovno rođenoga; zvučao je prije kao da se davi, nego diše. Naposljetku, nekontrolirani grčevi postajali su snažni, ritmički kašljaji pa udisaji, a plaćenik je s olakšanjem zamijetio tragove svježe, jarko crvene krvi na tlu ispod strančeve glave dok je ovaj čistio nekorištene dišne putove.

Dobro je – pomisli Jarlaxle – živjet će… tko god on bio.

Iznova se primičući s nečitljivim smiješkom već na usnama, plaćenik stavi ruke na bokove i reče što je samouvjerenije mogao: "Vidi, vidi tko je odlučio navratiti! Nisam te vidio već sto godina… Dinin!"

Muškarac na tlu prestao je kašljucati i ostao je zamrznut na trenutak, prije no što se polako okrenuo ka poznatom glasu. Kroz zamršene bijele pramenove prepoznao je dobro poznate čizme vođe plaćenićke bande kojeg je toliko mrzio. Podigao je glavu, unaprijed znajući čije će lice vidjeti – i zaista – tu je bio samodopadan osmijeh ispod besmisleno širokog, kičastim perjem okićenog šešira. Jarlaxle! Koliko je vremena prošlo? – Dinin je pokušavao razvrstati sijaset nasumičnih misli i slika koje su mu preplavile mozak. Koliko zaista? Nadao se da je Jarlaxlova fraza o sto godina bila doista samo fraza.

"No hajde" plaćenik razbije Dininov smjerni muk svojim zadirkujućim tonom, "Mislio sam da ćeš pokazati barem malo zahvalnosti. Konačno, ja sam mijenjao svoje zlato za tvoj život…"

Naglo je utihnuo kad je razaznao jedno crveno oko što je zurilo u njega kroz klupko zapetljane, znojne kose. Toliko mračne mržnje, toliko bijesa u jednom jedinom pogledu bilo je previše čak i za hladnokrvne ubojice Jarlaxlova kova. U tom je trenutku vođa bande ozbiljno premišljao da li da ubije očito poludjelo stvorenje, jer je posumnjao da se njegov um u potpunosti oporavio od grozomorne deformacije i smrti koju je iskusio. Možda nakon što je jednom pretvoren u dridera, nijedan drow više nikada ne može biti isti. I baš kad je napipavao skriveni bodež u rukavu, odlučan da poduzme drastične akcije, Jarlaxle začuje isprekidani, grubi glas drowa na tlu.

"Za život u ropstvu… opet" Dinin ispljune, premještajući se u sjedeći položaj i svejednako zureći u plaćenika nepromjenjenim otrovnim pogledom. Iako iznenađen, starijem drowu došlo je kao enormo olakšanje što vidi da je Dinin ipak povratio zdrav razum. Jarlaxle se samo nasmiješio, na što se sjedeći muškarac samo još više smračio.

"Ti nisi moj rob, to si moj khal' abbil, sjećaš se?" namignu i pokaže Dininu jedan od svojih karakterističnih cereka. Dinin gorko frkne na Jarlaxlov neskriveni sarkazam, ali ne reče ništa. Što je i mogao reći? Da uistinu nije bio njegov 'najpouzdaniji prijatelj' već očajni, beskućni otpadnik, izgnanik koji je trebao biti već odavno mrtav, prisiljen podvrgavati se Jarlaxlovim hirovima baš kao što se nekoć pokoravao volji svoje majke matrone? Ne, iako je tu bio tek dvije minute, Dinin je već jako dobro znao kako stvari stoje. Stara se priča nastavljala; on će nastaviti živjeti dok god bude koristan. Rezignirano, obriše dlanom ostatke krvi sa donje usne i privuče koljena bliže, oslanjajući laktove na njih.

Jarlaxle je zabavljeno promatrao kako Dinin razgibava rigidne prste i vretenaste mišiće svojih ruku, budeći usnulo tijelo, pokrećući njegov fini, ubojiti mehanizam dok su mu pokreti čvornali inače glatku kožu boje ebanovine. Fascinirajuće – pomisli on – iako tek svježe izležen, pauk je već spreman plesti svoju mrežu.

"Sačuvao sam tvoj stari mač," Jarlaxle primjeti usput, zasjedajući ponovo u svoj udoban stolac, "za svaki slučaj…" Nije mu rekao da ga je zadržao jednostavno jer nije našao zgodnu priliku da ga proda, ali po izrazu Dininova lica bilo je prilično očito da je ratnik već i sam naslutio istinu. Ništa osobno – doda Jarlaxle u sebi – siguran sam da bi i ti učinio isto za mene, 'prijatelju'. Skinuo je svoj široki šešir i neko se vrijeme odsutno igrao šarenim perom, razmišljajući o zadacima za svog novog-starog člana bande. Da -zaključi on optimistički – nas bi dvojica mogli dospjeti daleko. Nastavio je veselo brbljati poput papige:

"Dakle, reci mi, nakon svih onih nesretnih nezgoda što su se desile…"

Dinin se zamrzne i pogleda nagore, šibajući starijeg drowa opasnim pogledom prije no što se vratio na micanje pramenova s lica i dovođenje u red bujne kose, što je za tren prekinulo izljev Jarlaxlovih riječi ali ovaj se nije dao pokolebati;

"Pitao sam se postoji li možda neka sitnica koja bi pospješila da zaboraviš sve što se dogodilo?"

Vođa je naravno mislio na vrijeme kad je ležerno dopustio Dininovoj starijoj sestri da ga na silu odvede baš iz ove prostorije, iz ovog tajnog skrovišta gdje je Jarlaxlova riječ bila jedini zakon, i pretvori u jedno od onih polu-pauk-polu-drow čudovišta. Ratnik je osjećao kako mu srce luđački lupa pri samoj pomisao na tu jamu. Sjećao se vrlo jasno kako njegov 'prijatelj' tada nije mrdnuo ni prstom da je zaustavi. Ni prstom.

"Moj mač" Dinin odvrati suho bez da podigne pogled, "i oklop."

"Ali to se podrazumijeva abbil!" Jarlaxle se nastojao smijati što je opuštenije i velikodušnije mogao. "Nešto pored toga?"

Nakon što ga je Dinin hladno ignorirao trenutak-dva, plaćenik ponovo zaigrano zahihoće: "No hajde! Hoćeš li zlata? Neko novo oružje? Burence ili dva najfinijeg piva s površine?" Njegovo neprekriveno oko suzi se, a lukav osmjeh pojavi na tamnom licu visokih jagodica. Nakon stanke on prošapće u polu-urotničkom, polu-zadirkujućem tonu: "Žene?"

"NE!" Dinin napokon iznervirano podiže glavu s gorućim crvenim očima, a bijela se kosa zavijori kroz zrak u naglom trzaju. Intenzitet njegova glasa konačno potpuno ušutka pričljivog tamnog vilenjaka. "Zaista, postoji jedna stvar koju želim." promrmlja ratnik potiho i prijeteći, dobivajući Jarlaxlovu punu pažnju. Dininov je glas tonuo sve niže i dublje, postupno se transformirajući u režanje, a okrutan se smiješak rascvjetavao na zgodnom mu licu, otkrivajući njegovu pravu prirodu. Riječi su mu kapale kroz oštre zube kao gusti otrov: "Jedna jedina stvar za koju sam spreman i umrijeti, jedina stvar koju želim i koju ću uzeti bez obzira nudiš li je ili ne."

S ozbiljnim licem Jarlaxle pomno prouči iskusnog veterana pred sobom koji je djelovao gotovo uznemirujuće bestijalno zbog svoje gole kože, neukroćene kose i divljih očiju, a onda ga upita što je smirenije mogao: "A što bi to bilo?"

Dinin spusti bradu dok mu se kosa opet gotovo potpuno ne namakne preko lica, skrivajući mu izraz i dajući mu auru tajnovitosti, kao crna pantera dok se priprema na skok. Iza savijenih koljena i ruku položenih na njih, negdje među pramovima što su mu uokvirivali lice i u tamnoj sjeni koju su stvarali, Jarlaxle je jedva mogao razaznati obrise ratnikovih bijelih zuba, još mjestimično zamrljanih grušajućom krvlju, i par zlosutnih, vrebajućih, rubinski crvenih očiju. Polako i jasno, kao da je davao svečano obećanje a ne iznosio molbu, Dinin prozbori jednu jedinu riječ podvučenu oštrim podzvukom koji je mu je ogolio snažne očnjake.

"Osveta."

Boreći se sam sa sobom da ostane samo mirno sjediti sa jednim budnim okom fiksiranim na svog 'abbila', vođa bande zamisli se nad njegovim riječima. Dininova crna lista bila je duga, no to nije bilo ono što ga je mučilo. Više ga je zabrinjavala činjenica da je i njegovo ime bilo na njoj, i to ne tako daleko od vrha.

Jarlaxle je polako uviđao da ovo možda i nije bila tako dobra ideja.

KRAJ (?)

- - - - - -

Ok, samo da dodam i odjeljak koji je nadahnuo ovaj fic; iz "Starless Night" by R. A. Salvatore:

"The throne itself was carved of the purest black sapphire, a shining well that offered an invitation into its depths. Writhing forms moved about inside that pool of blackness; rumor said that the tormented souls of all those who had been unfaithful to Lloth, and had, in turn, been transformed into hideous driders, resided in an inky black dimension within the confines of Matron Baenre's fabulous throne."

Hvala na čitanju!


End file.
